


Memories and Matrimony

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, It's sweeter than the summary implies I promise, M/M, Naked Marriage Puns, Reminiscing, With Some Serious Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Let me guess...hmm, they caught you in a...closet?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Close, but the armory. Father went looking for the Cousland family sword, and well...Found my hand down a squire’s pants.”</i>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <i>“If Alistair was at the wedding, would he be <strong>made-of-honor</strong>?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these nerds so muchhhh. This barely fits in my OWN continuity, but my vision of them constantly evolves, so whatever.
> 
> I also hate this title especially.

“Zevran, did you know my brother’s wife was from Antiva?”

Zevran _hmm_ ed, tracing an idle line down Gideon chest, “Really? A political marriage?”

He laughed softly, taking Zevran’s free hand in his own to rub circles on his palm, “Far from it. The whole of Highever was in an uproar. She wasn’t a nobleman’s daughter or anything, but the daughter of a wealthy merchant. A merchant caravan came to the castle once, and she was there. He saw her, and swore that day he would marry her.”

“A scandal! I do so love a scandal,” Zevran cooed with a smirk.

“They found their business was good, so they started coming annually. Each time, Fergus and Oriana both would go missing, and no one knew where they went,” he grinned, "except for me.”

“You played the secret keeper for them?”

“My brother kept my liaisons with boys a secret for me, so I owed him. Of course, then it was on their wedding night my parents found out about me,” he said with a self deprecating chuckle.

Zevran snuggled into his side, and looked up into his eyes, now clearly invested, “Let me guess...hmm, they caught you in a...closet?”

“Close, but the armory. Father went looking for the Cousland family sword, and well,” he huffed, “Found my hand down a squire’s pants.”

Zevran barked out a laugh, muffled by his lover's chest. He shook with laughter for a moment, before composing himself, “Did he interrogate you then and there, or did he wait until after the celebrations?”

“I don’t think he knew what to do with himself! He just walked past us, grabbed the blade, and walked out. I could hear him outside the door, calling to mother,” he lowered his voice until it rumbled, “ _‘Eleanor, I need to speak with you about our son!’ ”_

Zevran laughed again, “Did you stop?”

“Maker, no! We were two teenage boys. Erections don’t just go away because your father, the second most important man in Ferelden, walked in on you. We finished up, and never spoke again.”

“We’re they cross with you? Less heirs, that couldn’t have pleased them,” despite his jest, there was genuine concern in his voice and Gideon appreciated it.

“The only thing they were cross about was that I chose to hide it, and bring myself such an ill reputation. My mother stopped pushing wives on me, and there were a few interested noblemen at my door, ‘By suggestion of certain reliable persons’,” he grinned widely, “Namely, my meddling brother.”

“You were no doubt lucky to have had such a family.”

“I believe I am,” he looked down at his  lover, whose face was blank (which usually meant he was upset), and in a juvenile display, poked the tip of his nose, “I am sure they would have been glad for you to have been a part of it. Fergus will.”

“A male, foreign elf? The people will rejoice!” Zevran exclaimed sarcastically, though there was no real bite.

Gideon ground his teeth, angry enough for them both, “They’ll love you. They’ll find you a nice, cozy spot in the kitchen.”

Zevran placed a soothing hand on his chest, though he smiled at his lover’s defensive reaction.

“In all honesty, however, Fergus will love you. When we were in Denerim, he told me how witty he found you,” he grabbed Zevran’s hand, lifting it from his chest to his lips and smiling against them, “Though that may have been due to you laughing at his jokes.”

“Cousland men are not the most difficult people to charm, I must admit.”

“We just both having a damning love of Antivans.”

Zevran laughed, but it trailed off, dissipating along with his smile, “I perhaps...remind him of his deceased wife? I have killed many people, but I respect the dead, whether or not I was the cause of death.”

Gideon pondered for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, “No idea. I want to say he’s strong enough not to, but, emotion are funny things,” he squeezed Zevran closer to him, “They don’t work in the way you believe. Maker, they barely work in any recognizable way at all.”

“You are very correct in that.”

With that, Zevran freed himself of all points connected to his lover. Gideon’s ensuing pout lasted but a moment as Zevran sat up and straddled him. The human released a puff of air in amusement.

“All this talk is very nice and all, but it all amounts to one thing...” Zevran grinned like a cat, “Are you asking me to meet your family?”

Gideon chuckled heartily, “Ignoring the fact that you have _already_ met my brother, yes, I am.”

“That is no way to _propose_ something so serious, Ser Cousland.”

Gideon grinned, “I was just trying to _engage_ you in conversation, Serrah Arainai.”

Zevran bit his lip to hold back his laughter, and Gideon found this unacceptable; Zevran’s laughter was his favorite sound.

“You know...marriage has a nice _ring_ to it, wouldn’t you say?”

Zevran puffed out his cheeks in playful defiance.

“If Alistair was at the wedding, would he be _made-of-honor_?”

Zevran burst out into laughter, falling on top of his chest. Gideon grinned like a fool, rubbing his back through his giggle fit.

“I take it...” Zevran said, still breathless, “That I am supposed to make good on my word?’

Gideon’s smile softened, and he gently tugged his lover up so he could kiss his forehead, “I have doubts any Chantry priest would want to marry us. Not that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you; Maker knows that I do.”

Zevran’s cheek turned the lightest shade of pink, before he settled into his usual smirk. He pressed against Gideon’s chest, resting his hands under his chin.

“Maybe not in Ferelden they would not. But, my dear, there are countries besides this one.”

“In Antiva---?”

“To my knowledge, yes. If we become truly desperate, there is always Orlais...”

Gideon scrunched his nose, “Leliana is the only Orlesian that isn’t...well, we Ferelden dogs are not particularly fond of Orlesians.”

“That may be, but you’d have a choice then; me, or your dislike of Orlais.”

He had a teasing smile on, but the ultimatum still disquieted Gideon. He wrapped his arms round Zevran’s waist, “I’d always choose you, Zevran. Never doubt it. You know I love you.”

Even over his dark skin, Gideon could see Zevran blush at the confession. He pressed his forehead against Gideon’s chest and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like “And I you”. The human laughed, patting his back gently. Zevran rarely said the words, but his actions often said enough.

Outside the confines of their room, the sun was starting to creep over the horizon, and the birds were chirping, a notification of how late they were up.

“I’d say the Maker is telling us to go to sleep about now,” Gideon said, peering out the window to look at the rising sun. Zevran _hmm_ ed in agreement, but gently butted his forehead against Gideon’s chin.

“A goodnight kiss?”He got a smile in response, and Gideon shook his head good-naturedly, stretching his neck to give Zevran a peck on his lips. Zevran hummed against his lips, letting his head fall onto Gideon’s chest again.

“ _Te amo_...” Zevran said in a small voice.

Gideon smiled, squeezing him closer.•

**Author's Note:**

> I got the last two puns from this site, http://www.weddingnewsday.com/planning/4824-wedding-puns.html.


End file.
